implausablealternatehistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Survivor Nations (1962: The Apocalypse)
Overview This is a list of the many survivor nations that have occurred since 1962. Note that some lucky places like the Yemen, Papua New Guinea, the CAR, Barbados and Australia got away with it all, while some places like Cuba and Korea are an uninhabitable and toxic wasteland. Some other nations like Turkey, Spain, Gibraltar, Malta, Romania, Denmark, Sweden and Bulgaria got away with little if any major atomic attacks on Doomsday. Sadly, Germany, Poland, Korea and Cuba were the focus of the nukeings and were crushed. The Cuban islands of Cayo Guillermo, Cayo Coco, Cayo Romano, Cayo Guajaba, Cayo Sabinal, Cayo Santa Maria, Cayo Paredón Grande, Cayo Cruz, Isla de la Juventud and South Korea's Jeju Island (제주특별자치도 / 濟州特別自治道) were devastated and only a few Medieval villages and cancer victims remain. 8,500 local Cubans and 10,000 local Koreans (plus ex-pats, tourists and overseas staff like ambassadorial staff). The Republic Wizna, Goniądz, Burzyn and the River Biebrza (1962: The Apocalypse) is a wretched survivor nation of about 180,000 thousand people who barley clinging on to life in the ruins of north eastern Poland, which was all but destroyed in World War 3. Another minor naton had occered on the Polish-Slovakian border. The Peoples' Republic of Upper Korea (1962: The Apocalypse) (the Yanbian Korean Autonomous Prefecture forms the core territory) is a approximate 200,000 strong territory in eastern Manchuria and is in the same post war dilemma as the The Republic Wizna, Goniądz, Burzyn and the River Biebrza. It is roughly 60% Korean, 29% Han Chinese, 9% Manchu, 1% Hui and 1% Mongol. Poogin Nodongjagu , Poogin Workers' District, Poogin Coal Mine were cleared of all people due to toxic fallout and extreme damage in the war, it became habitable in 2008. The south Manchurian based The Peoples' Republic of Upper Korea (China’s long standing Korean ethnic minority) layed claimed to it in 1982 and it was explored by China in 1972 and the PRK in 1988. Legally the PRK own the former Korean land and China has let them take it over. Before editing, please read the Afghanistan's overview page to fully understand the complex, baffling, bazaar, oddball and weirdo ethnic, political, cultural and religious situation in the country! The nations! The ~120 nations so far. A *Afghanistan (1962: The Apocalypse) *Al Kufra (1962: The Apocalypse) *Alcohol (1962: The Apocalypse) *Alti Republic (1962: The Apocalypse) *Amazigh Tribal Confederacy (1962: The Apocalypse) B *Berwickshire (1962: The Apocalypse) *Bodaybo Republic (1962: The Apocalypse) *Brackley and Hinton-in-the-Hedges Union (1962: The Apocalypse) *Buckinghamshire (1962: The Apocalypse) *Buryat Republic (1962: The Apocalypse) C *Central African Republic (1962: The Apocalypse) *China (the P.R.C.) (1962: The Apocalypse) *City State of Anapa (1962: The Apocalypse) *City State of Pwllheli (1962: The Apocalypse) *City State of Sutton (1962: The Apocalypse) *City state of Wilhelmshaven (1962: The Apocalypse) *Clydesdale SSR (1962: The Apocalypse) *Colorado River Republic (1962: The Apocalypse) *Commonwealth of Pennsylvania (1962: The Apocalypse) *Commune of Colwyn Bay (1962: The Apocalypse) *Commune of North Uist (1962: The Apocalypse) *Commune of Winchester (1962: The Apocalypse) *Confederation of Carolina and Virginia (1962: The Apocalypse) D *Daventry and Woodford Halse Union (1962: The Apocalypse) *Democratic Adygea Republic (1962: The Apocalypse) *Democratic Republic of Afghanistan (1962: The Apocalypse) *Democratic Republic of Kurdistan (1962: The Apocalypse) *Democratic Stavropol Republic (1962: The Apocalypse) *Divine and Holy Equatorial African Republic (1962: The Apocalypse) *Duchy of Lancashire and Westmoreland (1962: The Apocalypse) *Dutch Remnant Republic (1962: The Apocalypse) E *Egypt (1962: The apocalypse .) *Empire of Japan (1962: The Apocalypse) F *Federation of Amazonas, Rondônia and Acre (1962: The Apocalypse) *Fezzan (1962: The Apocalypse) *Free Lakeland Republic (1962: The Apocalypse) *Free Negro Republic of Alabama-Georgia-Florida (1962: The Apocalypse) *Frisian Republic (1962: The Apocalypse) G *Gabon (1962: The Apocalypse) *Gloucester and Stroud Co-dominium (1962: The Apocalypse) *Grand Duchy of Luxembourg (1962: The Apocalypse) *Greater Zion (1962: The Apocalypse) H *Hashemite Kingdom of Jordan (1962: The Apocalypse) *Hazaria (1962: The Apocalypse) *Hemel Hempstead (1962: The Apocalypse) *Herāt Emirate (1962: The Apocalypse) *History of the Provisional Republic of the UK (1962: The Apocalypse) I *Iran (1962: The Apocalypse) *Ireland and the Isle of Man (1962: The Apocalypse) *Irkutsk S.S.R. (1962: The Apocalypse) *Islamic Republic of Balkaria (1962: The Apocalypse) K *Kabul Republic (1962: The Apocalypse) *Kamchatka-Kuril SSR (1962: The Apocalypse) *Kibworth (1962: The Apocalypse) *Kingdom of Götaland (1962: The Apocalypse) *Kingdom of Jönköping *Kingdom of Lille-Wallonia (1962: The Apocalypse) *Kingdom of Malmö (1962: The Apocalypse) *Kingdom of Michigan (1962: The Apocalypse) *Kingdom of Sweden (1962: The Apocalypse) *Kingdom of Värmland *Kingdom of Wessex (1962: The Apocalypse) *Kingdom of West Wiltshire (1962: The Apocalypse) L *List of Premiers The S.E.R. (1962: The Apocalypse) *Lower Saxony (1962: The Apocalypse) M *Market Harborough and Central Northamptonshire (1962: The Apocalypse) *Mongolian Republic (1962: The Apocalypse) N *National history of the Colorado River Republic (1962: The Apocalypse) *Neo-Confederate Georgia (1962: The Apocalypse) *Neo-Roman Empire (1962: The Apocalypse) *New England Republic (1962: The Apocalypse) *New Mexico-Colorado (1962: The Apocalypse) *North Derbyshire (1962: The Apocalypse) *Northern Territory (1962: The Apocalypse) O *Orkneys (1962: The Apocalypse) P *Palestinian liberation organization (1962:the apocalypse) *Pashtunistan (1962: The Apocalypse) *Pembrokeshire Republic (1962: The Apocalypse) *Principality of Liechtenstein (1962: The Apocalypse) *Provisional Republic of the UK (1962: The Apocalypse) Q *Qasar Abu Hadi/Sirte Homogenisation (1962: The Apocalypse) R *Republic of Alaniya (1962: The Apocalypse) *Republic of Alsace-Lorraine (1962: The Apocalypse) *Republic of Avignon City (1962: The Apocalypse) *Republic of Brittany (1962: The Apocalypse) *Republic of Bury (1962: The Apocalypse) *Republic of Central Iraq (1962: The Apocalypse) *Republic of Cornwall and Barnstaple (1962: The Apocalypse) *Republic of Khabarovsk and the Amur Basin (1962: The Apocalypse) *Republic of Norrland (1962: The Apocalypse) *Republic of Palau (1962: The Apocalypse) *Republic of Saaremaa (1962: The Apocalypse) *Republic of Sochi (1962: The Apocalypse) *Republic of South Iraq (1962: The Apocalypse) *Republic of the United Netherlands (1962: The Apocalypse) *Republic of Mount Tarnica (1962: Apocalypse) S *Scarboroughshire (1962: The Apocalypse) *Scottish Highlands Alliance (1962: The Apocalypse) *Scottish Lowlands Republic (1962: The Apocalypse) *Shetland (1962: The Apocalypse) *Somme Republic (1962: The Apocalypse) *South Balkans Confederation (1962: The Apocalypse) *Southern English Republic (1962: The Apocalypse) *Spanish Republic (1962: The Apocalypse) *Stornoway city state (1962: The Apocalypse) *Survivor Nations (1962: The Apocalypse) *Sussex (1962: The Apocalypse) T *Tajikistan (1962: The Apocalypse) *Territory of Acadiana (1962: The Apocalypse) *Territory of Baton Rouge (1962: The Apocalypse) *The economy and natural resources of China (the P.R.C.) (1962: The Apocalypse) *The English Channel Federation (1962: The Apocalypse) *The Great State of Argentina (1962 Apocalyps) *The Islamic Emirate of Afghanistan (1962: The Apocalypse) *The Islamic Republic of Afghanistan (1962: The Apocalypse) *The Union of Baltic Republics (1962: The Apocalypse) *The United Arab Emirates (1962: The Apocalypse) U *United city-states of Loughborough and Leicester (1962: The Apocalypse) *United Republic of Equatorial Guinea, São Tomé and Príncipe (1962: The Apocalypse) *United Republic of Mississippi (1962: The Apocalypse) *United Republic of Ohio (1962: The Apocalypse) *Urals Alliance (1962: The Apocalypse) W *Warsaw Pact targets in Western Europe (1962: The Apocalypse) *Welsh SSR (1962: The Apocalypse) Z *Zabaykalsky Republic (1962: The Apocalypse) Maps File:England_DD62.png|England in 2012. File:Wales_DD62_(2010-2012).png|Wales in 2012. File:DD62_Wilhelmshaven.png|Wilhelmshaven in 2012. File:DD62_Germany's_map.png|Germany in 2012. File:DD62_Frisian_Republic.png|The Frisian Islands in 2012. File:DD 63 Luxembourg.png|Luxembourg in 2012. Afghanistan nation DD62 location map..png|Afghanistan in 2012. DD62 Central Asia - political map - 2012.png|Central Asia 2012. DD62 USA in 2012.PNG|The former USA in 2012. DD62 Italy nations location map.png|Italy in 2012. Spain DD62 2012.png|Spain in 2012. DD62 Map of Soviet states.png|The U.S.S.R. in 2012. Location Liechtenstein.png|Liechtenstein 2012. 1962 TA Libya 2012..png|Libya 2012. TA 1962 China 2012.png|China, 2012. TA62_Indian_map.png|thumb|The Indian sub-continent. TA62_Middle_East.png|thumb|The Middle East in 2012. TA 1962 of France, 2012.png|France in 2012. TA1962 Sweden.png|Sweden in 2014. Also see: #1962: The Apocalypse #Add-hock weapons at hand (1962: The Apocalypse) #Armed forces weapons in 1961/1962/1963 (1962: The Apocalypse) #Editorial Guidelines- (1962: The Apocalypse) #Malmö incident (1962: The Apocalypse) #Radioactive animals (1962: The Apocalypse) #Salzburg Incident (1962: The Apocalypse) #Thames flood notes (1962: The Apocalypse) #Alcohol (1962: The Apocalypse) #Sports (1962: The Apocalypse) #Transport (1962: The Apocalypse) #List of pre-war Leaders and Generals (1962: The Apocalypse) #Thames flood notes (1962: The Apocalypse) #UK OTL atomic reactors in 1962 #A song in Europe (1962: The Apocalypse) #The Europa Alliance (1962: The Apocalypse) #Afghanistan (1962: The Apocalypse) #Atomic war targets (1962: The Apocalypse) #Trans-Atlantic political attitudes (1962: The Apocalypse) Category:The World Category:Politics Category:Nations (1962: The Apocalypse) Category:Politics (1962: The Apocalypse) Category:1962: The Apocalypse